Distracted
by ManaketeSmoocher
Summary: [Marth/Roy] Marth gets a little distracted during Roy's first match back... (I have no idea what other genre I would put so I guess it's just romance)


The sounds of swords clashing filled the Arena. Grunts and yells came from all around and the crowd cheering was almost deafening. This was Roy's first battle, and Marth was worried silly that he wouldn't be prepared for the new features in this tournament. He was suddenly questioning whether Roy knew what a Smash Ball was. This worried the Hero-King, as Roy hadn't been in Brawl. Would he even know how to use it? What would it be? Would he eve-

"Agh!"

"Roy!"

Marth whipped his head around at the sound of Roy's yell, his attention leaving the battle. His Falchion was thrown away by its future self as it's owner tried to see Roy. Lucina took advantage of this, and before he knew it, Marth was falling off of the flat stage of Arena Ferox. He grumbled to himself, berating himself for getting distracted. As he respawned, he saw Ike and Lucina heading for Roy. Marth immediately jumped in and countered before Roy could do anything. He heard the redhead groan.

"Marth, what are you doing! I can fight on my own!" Roy seemed to be trying to prove his point, as he launched the opposing bluenettes off the stage soon after.

"Well, it's your first match in a while and I didn't-"

"Marth!"

The bluenette was launched off the stage by a heavy blow from Ragnell. He received a glare as soon as he respawned, and smiled sheepishly back. Maybe he should tone down. After all, Roy's fighting style had changed completely over the time they had been apart. He was much faster and definitely more powerful. Marth frowned. What had prompted the change in the way he held his sword? The Hero-King shook his head. He could ask him that later. For now he should focus on the battle, and the fact that Lucina is, once again, trying to cut his head off. He easily parried, and the two fought as if they were dancing. Despite her skill, however, Marth definitely had the upper hand in terms of strength. He overpowered her,

The redhead's breathing was starting to get heavy. He was on the defensive, and Ike was close to knocking him off-stage. Without any thought to how he was going to take down Ike when the mercenary was at full strength, he charged at him. The Hero-King would have likely been knocked out had Roy not stepped in with a well timed counter. Marth glanced around for Lucina, but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked up and saw that she had run out of stock. He also noticed that him and Ike were on their last life, while Roy still had two left. The redhead would likely be on his last stock soon, considering how tired he was getting. Roy was being more careful than before because of this. With the two lords against him, Ike didn't stand a chance. The match concluded, and the announcer declared that the Blue Team had won.

Marth sighed in relief, glad that Roy's first match had ended in a win. After leaving the Arena, however, Roy didn't seem pleased. He stood in front of Marth, arms crossed and mouth drawn into a frown. The Hero-King blinked, a bit unsure as to why Roy would be mad. They won the match, after all! What could he possibly be angry about? Roy exhaled slowly, in an irritated manner. Marth cleared his throat before speaking.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you 'what's wrong?' me! What the hell was that!?"

"What was what?"

"You almost lost all your stock for no reason! Lucina shouldn't have been able to knock your sword away at all! Ike wouldn't have launched you if you had been paying attention! And were you even thinking when you charged at Ike!?" Marth averted his eyes. Roy was right; normally he wouldn't have lost a single stock. Not that the redhead knew that.

"... No. I wasn't. I'm sorry."

"Marth, if this was real you would have died!" The bluenette blinked, looking at Roy again.

"Roy…"

Roy didn't say anything in response. He turned away from Marth with a huff, and began to walk away. It dawned on Marth that Roy had recently been in a war-like setting. He probably lost many friends while protecting his country. The Hero-King didn't follow after Roy immediately. He wasn't sure what he would say to him if he did. It wasn't until night had fallen that Marth decided to look for his favorite redhead. At that point, he wasn't exactly sure where he would look. Too prideful to ask if anyone had seen him, Marth set off to look for him. It didn't take long for the bluenette to find him. Roy was just laying on his back in the grass outside of Smash Mansion, looking up at the stars. Marth quietly laid down beside him, also directing his eyes at the sky.

"... I'm sorry."

"..."

"I didn't mean to make you think of the war. I was just a little distracted is all."

"Distracted by what?"

"You." If Marth turned his attention from the stars to Roy, he would notice a light blush adorning his freckled face.

"Why?"

"... I just wanted your first match to turn out well. I didn't want you getting hurt."

"Well I don't want you getting hurt either. Especially because of me." There was a slight pause, and Marth didn't reply to this statement. "I like the night sky." A slight hum came from the bluenette. "It makes me think of home. The stars are all familiar."

"That's how I've always felt as well. Sometimes I look to the sky and think of my friends and family back in Altea and it's nearby countries."

"Mhmm… How are you and Shiida?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you guys in love or something?"

"Oh. That." Marth sat up, looking down at his redheaded friend. "Why does it matter?"

"I'm just curious is all. Shouldn't I know what my… my best friend is up to?" Roy sat up as he said this, not wanting Marth to look down at him.

"You hesitated when you said that."

"No I didn't." The redhead denied Marth's statement.

"Hmm. Sure you didn't. If you really want to know what's going on with Shiida… She's a really good friend of mine. I'm going to need an heir, so I needed a wife. Shiida was really the only candidate so…" Marth shrugged. "We're married."

"Wow. I've missed a lot while I was gone." He sounded slightly disappointed. "Damn, you're married to some beautiful lady and I'm still the 'Young Lion of Pherae'."

"I don't know, it's not that big of a deal."

"You're married."

"I'm also gay."

"Yeah but- wait, what?"

"I'm gay. Honestly, is this such a huge surprise to you?" Roy blushed, and this time it didn't go unnoticed. Marth laughed quietly. "You're cute when you blush."

"H-hey!" The redhead covered his cheeks, more than a little embarrassed.

"What, it's true." Roy bit his lip slightly, looking away from him and mumbling something. "I didn't catch that."

"I-I said I think I might be bi…"

"Might be?"

"W-well I mean it's not like I've had any experience with guys. How can I be sure?"

"I haven't had any experience with guys. That isn't stopping me from being gay."

"Then how do you know?"

"Girls just don't appeal to me? Plus I might like this one guy… Let's not get into that, though."

"... Fine. Does it count as bi if you've only ever liked one guy before?"

"I don't see why not."

"Then I guess I'm bi."

"... Does this have anything to do with why you hesitated earlier?"

"Hesitated?"

"When you were calling me your best friend." Roy blushed and didn't care to answer that. "Hey, Roy?"

"Y-yes?"

"You said you didn't have any experience with guys…" Marth shifted closer to him, causing Roy to gulp nervously. "Would you like some?"

"I-I don't know how comfortable with that I am!" The Hero-King immediately backed away with a quiet apology. "No, it's okay. I'm not used to this kind of thing. Not being with a guy I mean, I meant like, kissing and stuff in general."

"Roy. It's alright."

"... If I guess that I'm the guy you like, would that be right?"

"If I guess the same, would that also be right?" Roy nodded slowly. "Well then, your answer is yes." Marth leaned over and gave Roy an innocent kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's go to our room and get some sleep. We both have matches in the morning, after all."

The Hero-King stood up, offering his hand to the Young Lion. Roy grasped it in his own slightly larger one, and stood up. The two lords walked hand in hand to their shared room. No more words were exchanged between the two of them, but it was clear that their relationship had changed for the better.

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 1,497**_

 **Just a little one-shot, haha. Not very good quality; I didn't even look over it for mistakes or consistency. I liked the concept but not actually writing it. I also didn't know how to end it. Feel free to point out any mistakes uwu**

 **The idea came from the fact that when I bought Roy, I decided to do team matches with Blue Team (me as Roy, lvl 9 CPU Marth) vs. Red Team (lvl 1 CPU Lucina, lvl 1 CPU Ike). Marth just kept self destructing. It was interesting to say the least.**

 **I have one more one-shot I'm thinking of for these two, but I'm going to go back to writing my MC fics first. Another Chance is going to take priority, though. I'm not sure when I'll continue Stay in Touch.**


End file.
